1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to an integrated gateway that includes voice-over internet protocol (VoIP) adapter and session-initiation protocol (SIP) adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice over internet protocol (VoIP) is becoming an ever more popular alternative to traditional telecommunications such as plain old telephone system (POTS) or Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN). Generally, VoIP services are cheaper than equivalent service from traditional telecommunications, such as POTS or PSTN. However, these cost savings may be absorbed by the current cost of equipment needed to install VoIP services in a subscriber's home. Current VoIP services require a multitude of components and equipment such as a DSL or cable modem and an analog wireless phone with a wireless base all connected to a broadband router and phone adapter. Moreover, if the subscriber wishes to connect PCs to the broadband router and phone adapter, a router/hub/switch may also be necessary. An additional problem with requiring numerous components is the complexity of installing and connecting all the individual components. Finally, expensive wiring may need to be installed or wiring changes may need to be made in the home to use VoIP services from all parts of the home, reducing the cost advantages of VoIP services even more.
Therefore, a need exists for an integrated Gateway.